La habitación de Hermione
by AnUsKy
Summary: Aqui podreis conocer las aventuras que ocurren en la habitación de Hermione. Relatos cortos e intensos.
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a JK Rowling y no saco ningún beneficio de la publicación de esta historia. Simplemente espero que os guste y os entretenga un rato. _

**La habitación de Hermione (parte I)**

Era una tarde fría de Noviembre, después de un día duro de estudio y repaso de hechizos, Hermione fue a su habitación de la torre.

Como en aquel momento se encontraba sola, decidió darse un baño caliente, espumoso y relajante.

Hermione se fue quitando la corbata, la camisa y la falda, hasta quedarse en ropa interior.

Después se quitó el sujetador hasta dejar libres sus firmes y suaves pechos, los pezones se le pusieron duros al notar el frio de la habitación.

Prosiguió bajándose las bragas y dejándolas caer, justo cuando estaban por las rodillas se abrió la puerta sin previo aviso - era Draco, que como de costumbre, abrió la puerta sin llamar y pedir permiso para entrar.

Entonces, fue cuando Draco vio totalmente desnuda a Hermione — que se quedó mirándola sin decir ninguna palabra, mientras Hermione intentaba taparse avergonzada, y sonrojándose mirando al suelo.

Segundos más tarde Hermione reaccionó:

— _¿Es que no sabes llamar a la puerta y pedir permiso antes de entrar?_ — dijo Hermione

— ¡_Pues aprende a cerrar la puerta con llave!_ — exclamó Draco sin retirar la mirada del cuerpo desnudo de Hermione.

— _¿Ah sí? Pues voy a tener que enseñarte modales…_ — dijo Hermione, mirándole el paquete a Draco, ya que este había aumentado considerablemente, debido a lo que Draco estaba presenciando.

Hermione se sentó en el borde de su cama y le ordenó a Draco que cerrase la puerta y se arrodillase delante de ella, entre sus piernas. Aunque no era lo típico, Draco obedeció sin dudar.

— _¿Y qué debo hacer ahora, eh?_ — dijo Draco mientras se mordía los labios y le miraba el coño a Hermione.

Hermione sin mediar palabra agarró la cabeza de Draco y acercó la boca de Draco a su coño para que se lo comiera.

— _Ahora te va a tocar comerte mi coño, por ser un chico tan malo y no llamar a la puerta antes de entrar … así aprenderás_ — dijo Hermione muy seriamente.

Draco empezó a comerle el coño a Hermione mientras le agarraba de las piernas con sus brazos para que las mantuviera bien abiertas mientras él estaba entre ellas.

Hermione empezó a moverse por el placer que sentía mientras Draco no paraba de lamer su coño y su clítoris, cada vez estaba más cachonda y mojada. Eso le encantaba a Draco lo que le hacía lamer con mucha más intensidad y ganas.

Aquello le encantó a Hermione y empezó a gemir de placer y volvió a agarrarle la cabeza a Draco para que no alejase la boca de su coño y siguiera comiéndoselo de aquella manera que le hacía perder la cabeza.

Hermione no pudo resistir mucho rato esa increíble comida de coño que le estaba haciendo Draco, hasta que culminó con un gran orgasmo y una gran corrida, llenándole toda la boca a Draco de sus flujos vaginales.

— _Bueno ya he obedecido y me he comido bien tu coño hasta que te has corrido… ¿Y ahora que más debo hacer? _— preguntó Draco.

Hermione se tapó un poco con las sabanas y le dijo a Draco:

— _Ahora te va a tocar a ti desnudarte y que yo te vea sin ropa, igual que tú me has visto a mí_ — dijo Hermione volviéndole a mirar el paquete a Draco y relamiendo sus labios.

— _¿Pe, pe, pero que estás diciendo? ¡No me voy a quitar la ropa delante de ti!_ — exclamó Draco mientras se sonrojaba.

_¡Que te desnudes ahora mismo, te estoy ordenando!_ — exclamó Hermione.

_De acuerdo… —_ dijo Draco con voz tenue y obedeciendo a Hermione mientras se sonrojaba mucho más.

Draco empezó a quitarse la corbata, la camisa y los pantalones, hasta lucir unos boxers bien ajustados que marcaban todo su miembro.

Hermione mientras seguía estirada en la cama, observaba mordiéndose los labios mientras Draco iba quitándose toda la ropa.

_Los boxers me los vas a quitar tú… si quieres ver que hay debajo_ — dijo Draco con una sonrisa picarona.

Nada más acabar de decirlo, Hermione saltó de la cama y se arrodilló delante de Draco para bajarle los boxers y ver como salía rebotada la polla de Draco manteniéndose bien firme y dura.

Al verla así de dura, Hermione empezó a darle besos y lametones, para llenarla bien de saliva. Cuando estaba bien mojada, Hermione no dudó y empezó a comérsela entera, primero lamió y jugó con la punta de la polla y posteriormente llegando a introducírsela entera dentro de la boca.

Hermione estuvo así un buen rato hasta que decidió que era momento de que Draco le follase.

Hermione se tumbó en la cama agarrando la polla de Draco y le dijo:

— _Ahora tienes que follarme. Méteme toda tu polla hasta el fondo y no pares por nada._

_ — Por supuesto que sí, hasta el fondo y sin parar — _reafirmó Draco.

Hermione se situó boca arriba, con las piernas bien abiertas mostrándole aquel precioso y rasurado coño que tenía y ofreciéndoselo a Draco.

Draco sin dudarlo se mojó con saliva un poco más toda la punta de su polla y agarrándosela la encaró en el coño de Hermione.

Justo después, Draco empujó hasta el fondo sus caderas metiéndole la polla entera a Hermione — Hermione soltó un gemido de placer — Draco siguió metiéndosela y sacándosela con intensas embestidas, mientras Hermione no paraba de gemir con cada una de ellas.

Mientras Draco embestía, Hermione le agarraba de la espalda y le arañaba, eso le puso más cachondo a Draco y siguió con embestidas aún más potentes.

Hermione no tardó en correrse junto con Draco y ambos se quedaron sudorosos, abrazados y sin aliento, por el ejercicio intenso que habían realizado.

Al rato, cuando ya habían recuperado el aliento, Hermione echó a un lado a Draco y se puso de rodillas a cuatro patas, y mirando de reojo le dijo a Draco:

— _¡Vamos! te toca seguir follándome, lo de antes ha estado genial pero me ha sabido a poco… y esta brujita quiere más polvos mágicos_ — dijo Hermione mientras levantaba una ceja y miraba sensualmente a Draco.

— _De acuerdo, pero esta vez iré más despacio y más suave para que notes bien como te estoy follando_ — contestó Draco mientras acariciaba su polla para volverla a poner bien dura.

Draco acarició suavemente las nalgas de Hermione y le soltó un par de azotes.

— _¡Ah! Mmmmmmm…_ — exclamó gustosamente Hermione mientras sintió un suave placer.

_Eso te pasa por ir provocando siempre a clase con la falda tan corta, que siempre me has puesto bien cachondo y hasta ahora no he podido follarte bien follada_ — dijo Draco.

Posteriormente Draco separó las nalgas para entrever todo el coño de Hermione y la penetró. Hermione volvió a soltar un gemido placentero, mientras Draco introducía lentamente pero firmemente toda su polla hasta chocar suavemente su pubis contra el culo de Hermione. Draco siguió follando suavemente a Hermione mientras iba acariciando sus glúteos y a ratos los agarraba con ternura.

De repente Draco sujetó a Hermione de las caderas y le dijo:

— _No te pensarás que te iba a follar tan suave todo el rato, ¿no?_ — dijo Draco mientras empezó a subir el ritmo.

— _¡Si, así, sigue, no pares! Vuelve a follarme como me merezco... me encanta_ — dijo Hermione con dificultad para hablar mientras gemía.

Draco volvió a subir el ritmo hasta embestir bruscamente su cuerpo contra el de Hermione, y penetrándola con gran intensidad mientras seguía agarrándole de las caderas, ambos estaban acercándose al punto álgido del orgasmo... cuando de imprevisto, abrieron la puerta sin avisar, ya que se escuchaban golpes, ruidos y gritos extraños que salían de la habitación — una vez más, y como acostumbraba Hermione, no cerró la puerta con llave.

Quien había abierto la puerta era Harry, el cual pudo presenciar toda la escena. Hermione ahí desnuda a cuatro patas sobre la cama y detrás de ella, se encontraba Draco, follándosela bruscamente.

~~~~~~~ _Continuará_ ~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a JK Rowling y no saco ningún beneficio de la publicación de esta historia. Simplemente espero que os guste y os entretenga un rato._

**La habitación de Hermione (parte II)**

~~~~~~~ _Continua_ ~~~~~~~

_…_

_Quien había abierto la puerta era Harry, el cual pudo presenciar toda la escena._

_Hermione ahí desnuda a cuatro patas sobre la cama y detrás de ella, se encontraba Draco, follándosela bruscamente._

— _¡Ves, es que no aprendes a cerrar nunca la puerta con llave!_ — exclamó Draco echándole la bronca a Hermione.

— _¿Y tú Potter, que no sabes llamar a la puerta antes de entrar?_ — dijo Draco con cara de pocos amigos.

Hermione con una cara algo acalorada y sudorosa, pero muy placentera por el buen rato que habían pasado antes, miró a Draco y dijo:

— _Tranquilo, no pasa nada porque Harry haya entrado, si además ha venido en un buen momento… se puede unir a la fiesta._

Hermione miró a Harry y haciéndole gestos para que cerrase la puerta y se acercara a ella y le dijo:

_ — __¿Verdad Harry?, ¿A que no tienes ningún problema en unirte?... va, cierra la puerta con llave y únete a nosotros. Que además estoy deseando que me des tu polla mientras Draco sigue follándome_.

A Harry le gustó tanto la idea que cerró de inmediato la puerta, pero esta vez con llave para que nadie les pudiera llegar a molestar, mientras Draco continuo follándose a Hermione.

Harry empezó quitándose la corbata, la camisa y los pantalones, mientras Hermione le miraba con cara de placer por las embestidas de Draco, Harry también miraba a Hermione mientras se iba quitando la ropa y aquella cara de placer ponía aún más cachondo a Harry, que su miembro empezaba a despertar y se marcaba en sus calzoncillos, que en este caso eran del tipo Slips pero bien ajustados.

Harry finalmente se quitó los calzoncillos y le mostro a Hermione aquella polla dura que guardaba bajo su ropa interior. Hermione volvió a hacerle los gestos a Harry para que se acercase a ella con algo de dificultad, ya que Draco le seguía embistiendo. Harry se acercó a Hermione y esta le dijo:

— _Vamos déjame comerme esa polla mientras Draco me sigue follando._

— _Toda para ti mi pequeña bruja, cómetela entera hasta que te hartes_ — respondió Harry mientras acariciaba la cara de Hermione.

Hermione le agarró el miembro a Harry con gran fuerza y mientras le miraba empezó a lamer y besar la puntita de su polla, Hermione cada vez aumentó el ritmo de las lamidas y de los besos que daba, hasta que finalmente abrió su boca y se lo introdujo entero para hacerle una buena mamada a Harry. Hermione fue subiendo el ritmo de la mamada hasta acabar acompasándose con las embestidas que recibía de Draco, aprovechando que Draco empujaba bien fuerte y con gran intensidad para ella engullir bien toda aquella polla hasta chocar contra el pubis de Harry y cuando Draco reculaba para coger impulso de nuevo Hermione dejaba entrever toda la polla de Harry bien lubricada con su saliva.

Hermione disfrutaba como nunca, ya que mientras Draco le estaba follando, se estaba comiendo la polla de Harry. Y ella nunca antes había participado en un trio con dos chicos, ni tampoco antes había probado cosas nuevas, únicamente habían sido las típicas relaciones con un solo chico.

Draco siguió con las embestidas e hizo que Hermione gimiera de placer y acabase con una buena corrida, aunque Draco tampoco pudo aguantar más y se corrió, y como Hermione le estaba comiendo tan bien la polla a Harry, este también se corrió a la par que ambos.

— _Muy bien chicos, así me gusta, que os corráis conmigo, me deis vuestras corridas y me llenéis con ellas_ — dijo Hermione incorporándose y girando cara a Draco.

— _Va ahora toca la última de la tarde, tenéis que hacer intercambio, Harry ahora te toca a ti follarme mientras yo te como la polla Draco_ — dijo Hermione casi sin coger aire y también sin casi dejarles coger aire a Draco y Harry.

Harry agarró de las caderas a Hermione y le metió su polla hasta el fondo mientras Hermione empezó a comerse la polla de Draco. Harry era algo más suave con las embestidas, pero también tenía un buen ritmo. A Hermione también le gusto este intercambio ya que le daba algo más de respiro para comerse la polla de Draco.

Finalmente los tres volvieron a correrse, acabaron exhaustos y rendidos, por lo que esta vez no pudieron resistirse a estirarse en la cama descansar unos minutos y coger aire, ya que los tres estaban que no podían más.

Al rato y con algo más de energía, Hermione les comentó a ambos que había pasado un buen final de tarde y que le había servido para desconectar del duro día de estudio:

— _Espero que lo hayáis pasado tan bien como yo y que también hayáis desconectado unas horas de todo lo relacionado con Howgarts_ — dijo Hermione.

— _¡Por supuesto que si Hermione!_ — exclamó Harry.

— _Bueno, no ha estado mal... _— dijo Draco intentando no afirmar que esa tarde lo pasó muy bien en la habitación de Hermione.

— _Pues nada chicos, ya va siendo hora de que se vistan y se vayan a sus habitaciones a darte una ducha y arreglarse para estar presentables, ya que pronto será la hora de ir a cenar y si no se dan prisa, llegaran tarde al gran comedor_ — dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba camino al baño para darse una ducha.

— _¡Ah!, si les parece bien no estaría nada mal volver a repetir otro día… podría ser tanto por separado, como un trio conjunto con ambos_ — dijo Hermione mientras les hablaba desde la puerta del baño y les guiñaba un ojo a ambos.

— _¡Vale!_ — dijeron Draco y Harry sin mucha exaltación, pero haciendo notar que esa tarde lo habían pasado bien

— _De acuerdo, pues ya lo vamos hablando y comentando. Y cuando nos parezca bien pues os aviso para la próxima vez_ — les comentó Hermione a ambos. — _Aunque también podéis venir a mi habitación de imprevisto y pasar a saludarme… o incluso a darme las buenas noches_ — siguió diciendo, imaginándoselo y mordiéndose el labio. — _Pues nada chicos, nos vemos luego en el gran comedor, no se olviden de cerrar la puerta de la habitación…_ — acabó de decir Hermione mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba al baño para darse una ducha caliente pero rápida.

Y así fue como Hermione mostró que no era tan santita como parecía, sino que más bien era una loba con piel de corderito. Hermione también conoció y descubrió que tal eran Draco y Harry en las artes sexuales, ya que hasta el momento únicamente conocía su habilidad con las artes mágicas.

Por lo que pudo comprobar, ambos sabían usar bastante bien la varita mágica y también su propia varita.

Esta historia siempre quedó como un pequeño secreto entre los tres, y de vez en cuando Hermione iba viéndose en su habitación con Draco y Harry, e iban probando cosas nuevas.

Aunque no fuera muy típico, pero en alguna que otra ocasión también volvían a rememorar aquel trio que tanto les hizo disfrutar y en el cual se lo pasaron tan bien aquella fría tarde de Noviembre.

Fin.

(o no...)

PS: Espero que os haya gustado, nunca esta de más un comentario ;)


End file.
